War for Los Santos
by ficfan11
Summary: Something happens to the people of Los Santos, San Andreas. something that threatens our three heroes forever, fighting for their city they pull together once again willing to pick up their guns and fight for their future
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know this idea has been done before but I have wanted to do this for a while, and finally got my hands on a laptop to write it with. Oh and one final note, to all Americans reading this I am British so if some British spelling like Mum or words like mate are in here I'm sorry I will try my best , and the same goes for Franklin I will try and get the way he speaks right._

 _Vinewood hills Los Santos, San Andreas 05 June 2014. 10:15 am_

The sun shone through Los Santos on a bright sunny Monday morning. However the city was not moving like it normally did, there were no traffic jams, cars had been left in the middle of the roads, planes didn't fly from the airport and there were no people walking the streets. The tennis courts were deserted and the beach was empty. It was like a ghost town, and something was very clearly wrong.

Unfortunately, this was all unknown to a young man currently lying in bed in a mansion in Vinewood Hills. The man's name was Franklin Clinton, a twenty five year old man, while most men his age in normal circumstances couldn't live in a house like that in their wildest dreams; Franklin was no normal twenty five year old. He was a millionaire and had more money than most people ever saw in their entire life.

Franklin had made most of this money through a big bank robbery the previous year, in the months before that he had met two former bank robbers, Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips. The three had made an admirable team and had gone on many missions and deals together eventually pulling off a big bank score with professionalism. While they no longer worked together they remained friends, Michael had retired, Trevor focused on his company TP industries and Franklin was an entrepreneur. After the bank score he had bought several companies the biggest of which was over an 80% share in the social media program life invader. He had nearly doubled his money from the bank score and as a result lived a life most people could only dream of.

Currently the young business man was lying in bed trying to ignore the sunlight streaming through the window pushing him to wake up, he could also here his phone going but had no idea where it was, he decided it was probably his friend Lamar probably drunk off his ass or high. Eventually the ringing stopped and he smiled, but just as he was about to snuggle back into bed it started ringing again. He sighed and threw the sheets away. He stood up and stretched, he decided due to the faintness of the ringing his phone must be upstairs. As he walked out of his bedroom he caught himself in a mirror and smiled, he was just over six feet and very muscular due to frequent gym training. He had cornrows and light stubble on his face. He smiled, shook his head and walked upstairs. As he went he thought about his plan for the day, a soak in the hot tub, a gym session a good run across the beach and then hit the bars with his friends, he smiled; he loved the life he had. However he knew deep down he was bored.

He walked onto his open plan upstairs and quickly found his phone lying on the counter next to the microwave, he checked the ID, he was surprised to see Lester on the screen. He had barely had contact with the man since the bank heist. Lester was a computer hacker who originally worked with Trevor and Michael, and when Franklin joined up with Michael he met Lester and the rest as they say was history. Lester was very clever and a very good hacker. He had been the brains behind the big score and every other mission Franklin, Michael and Trevor had performed. He could get cars, planes and crew members at the touch of a button; he could distract and get rid of cops if you needed it, he could lower even the strictest security system and had even managed to hack his way onto the Life invader database.

Franklin accepted the call and spoke: "Hey man wassup"?

To Franklins surprise Lester sounded angry, "Franklin where the hell have you been, this is the twelfth time I've called you, listen I need you to come over to Michael's, somethings happened and you are not safe, pack everything you want, clothes, belongings keepsakes whatever and all your guns and get to Michaels in an hour, oh and bring all your ammo".

Franklin was confused, "Lester, what's happening-;"

Lester cut him off, "No time to explain just grab all your stuff and get to Michaels, oh and bring all the food you can". The phone went dead in Franklin's ear.

Franklin put the phone down stunned, why did Lester sound so stressed, and why did he need to go over to Michaels with all his stuff? He knew there would be no point calling back, Lester wouldn't answer. Franklin sighed, should he listen? He had always trusted Lester before and he would now, but before packing he needed to get dressed.

Emerging from his closet dressed in a grey jacket black t-shirt, jeans and a backwards cap with a green F on it he pulled several large boxes and suitcases out. He started with his clothes, putting all he could in suitcases, then his stuff like toothpaste, toothbrush shaving foam, razor and shower gel. Then he put stuff like pictures and his weights in the boxes along with his chains and other accessories. Then he picked up a large bag normally used for footballs and walked out of his room and down the hall, he pulled a key from his pocked and opened the door at the end of the hallway.

Inside it was stuffed with guns; everything from pistols, to submachine guns, assault rifles to RPGS and shotguns. There was also a ton of explosives such as grenades and sticky bombs; quickly Franklin loaded everything into the bag, except for one pistol which he tucked into his jeans. He shut the bag dumped it back in his bedroom and went back with a box which he put all his ammo in and then dumped it back in his room, then grabbing more boxes (pausing quickly to put an earpiece in) he ran upstairs to grab food.

After grabbing everything from the cupboards and the fridge and putting it into the boxes he went to move back to his room, but saw something in the corner of his eye. He put the food down and turned around, there was nobody here except him, then he heard the sound of running across his balcony. Quick as a whip he pulled his pistol out of his jeans.

He held it out, looking for signs of life, then he heard a slight snarl, he turned around and realised It had come from the breakfast bar. Slowly he walked over to it, gun held at arm's length one finger on the trigger. His heart was pounding in his chest, even after pulling off the biggest bank score in history he still got nervous. Then he heard another snarl, and then he saw a hand on the edge of the counter!

Franklin pulled the trigger of his gun, the loud shot ringing in his ears slightly. Then as quick as he fired something leapt over the counter, it looked human but not entirely and it was flying straight at Franklin! He dived out of the way and the creature hit the wall. Franklin took aim but was too slow. The thing pulled itself up and was running on all fours at Franklin, and then before he knew it he was tackled to the floor.

Franklin struggled whatever the thing was it was very strong, it raised its hand perhaps to swipe at him, but just in time, Franklin got his legs under it and kicked it off him, he saw his gun a few feet away and picked it up and this time he was faster, while the creature got its balance back, Franklin fired three shots to its chest, the thing stumbled and Franklin calmly took aim at its head and fired. The shot was clinical right to the middle of the forehead the creature screamed and collapsed to the floor, dead.

Franklin stood for a while catching his breath, what the hell was that? He looked at the thing, maybe it was what Lester had called him about, where there more of those things? He shook his head, if he wanted answers he needed to get to Michael's he grabbed the box and took it to his bedroom, then he realised there was something he forgot.

He went back to the weapons room and walked right to the back, and there on the top shelf was the most expensive gun he owned, a solid gold mini-gun. He picked it up and slowly took it back to his room, then went back for the ammo and a few pieces of gear such as night vision goggles and scuba diving gear.

Franklin stood in his room and looked at his stuff packed up; he knew he wouldn't get much more in his buffalo muscle car so he knew this was what he had to take.

It took a long time to haul everything up to his car; he had had to put the seats forward to make room for it all and even then it only just about fit, then after whistling for Chop his dog and putting him in the front seat, he locked both the gate and the front door to his house, his bike was safely locked up in the garage. Franklin got in the driver's seat and pulled away, as he went to the end of the road, he thought about his original plan for the day and wished almost more than anything that it had been Lamar on the phone and not Lester.

It didn't take very long to get to Michaels but even in that short space of time,, Franklin had worked out something was very wrong, the usually bustling busy, packed streets of Los Santos were empty, cars were left on the side of the road and there were no planes screaming overhead, yes something was definitely wrong.

Franklin drove around the corner through the electric gate to Michael's mansion, and almost instantly spotted a big red truck in the driveway, next to Amanda's convertible and Tracey's Issi. That meant that Trevor was here, and Trevor did not get along well with Amanda, what the hell was Lester planning, all he Franklin knew was it must be serious if all three of them were here.

Franklin pulled up near the garage and saw the door open, and say the man himself, Trevor Phillips beckoning him into the Garage, where Michael's car was parked. Franklin pulled up next to it.

He got out and Trevor clapped him on the back, it was then Franklin realised Trevor was holding an assault rifle, which he kept pointing at the door until it was firmly shut, then he turned to Franklin and spoke in a fairly quiet voice not the loud voice Franklin was used to. "Hey Franklin, glad you got here ok". Franklin nodded then Trevor shouted, "Chef, Ron come here and take Franklin's stuff to Jimmy's room".

The two men came into the Garage and opened the boot and let Chop out, then Trevor turned to Franklin, "Go through and speak to Mike we'll get all this you got a lot to catch up on". Franklin nodded and along with Chop walked through the small walkway and through to the De Santa household.

He walked in and looked round Michael was leaning against a counter in the kitchen, a glass of whiskey in his hand, Jimmy sat on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands, and the two women Amanda and Tracey sat on the other end both holding mugs and looking scared.

Chop immediately ran to the rug near the fire and curled up, Franklin walked up to Michael who smiled slightly when he saw Franklin, "Hey kid, you want a drink"?

Franklin was tempted by the bottle of scotch but more than that, he wanted to know what was going on. "Nah, but tell me man, what the hell's going on here".

Michael sighed, turned around and pointed to the table. "Talk to Lester he'll explain better than me".

Franklin nodded and walked towards the dining room at the back of the house, where for the first time he noticed Lester sitting at the table typing away, two monitors and a laptop spread out in front of him with about six different phones and a few big fat text books Franklin couldn't understand. Lester gestured for Franklin to sit down and as he pulled out a chair he noticed both back doors were boarded up.

Lester looked up and looked Franklin in the eye for about ten seconds. "So Franklin I'm guessing you want to know what all this is about"? Franklin nodded.

Lester sighed and took his glasses off before speaking, "Well we don't know what caused it or what they are we have ideas but nothing is confirmed, but overnight this city has become quite possibly the most dangerous place on the planet"!

Franklins jaw dropped, and Lester smiled slightly, "but how"?

Lester picked up one of his phones and showed him a picture, a picture of a creature that looked exactly like the one that had attacked Franklin that morning. "That Franklin, that. This city is overrun with them, attacks were reported last night and I got Trevor to fly over the city and the desert and send me the footage, and there are literally thousands of them so I got Trevor to do what you did and get over here and we spent all day getting up to speed on attacks. I haven't slept for nearly two nights but I've been trying to find out what they are but these things have completely cut us off, the airports down loads of people are dead and the internet is next to nothing. I only managed to call you this morning through the signal boost on my laptop". He paused then turned his laptop around and spoke, "here look at this it's the footage Trevor got last night".

Franklin pressed play and watched and his jaw nearly dropped off. Thousands literally thousands of the things everywhere, running across the desert, smashing through buildings in the city, taking down people and killing the cops and taking down tanks and helicopters.

Franklin turned away and Lester took the laptop back, "I haven't been able to study them thoroughly but based on their behaviour there are a few types, ones which can walk slowly and can hardly run and ones which have abilities far beyond a human, very strong fast climbing buildings and jumping massive heights".

Franklin nodded then spoke, "but Lester man, what the hell are they"?

There was the sound of glass being slammed down on wood, as Michael slammed a glass of scotch in front of Franklin, "You may need that".

Laster nodded, "Franklin based on their behaviour and the way they kill people, I can only assume they are Zombies".

Franklin's stomach dropped to the floor when he heard the last word, he looked at the drink in front of him and downed it and when Michael poured another he downed that one. Then Franklin spoke, "what the fuck man? How the hell that even happen"?

For the first time Lester didn't have an answer, "I don't know that yet Franklin its one of the things I'm trying to find out".

Franklin looked around and saw everyone was looking at him and had the same grim look on their face, even chop was sitting up attentive. Franklin looked at Lester, "is there a way we can stop it"?

Lester shrugged again, "If there is Franklin, it would be the hardest thing we have ever done, you saw how many there were, and especially with the provisions we have I just don't think it's possible".

Franklin nodded then spoke again "so I guess we are all sleeping here".

Michael nodded, "your sharing with Jimmy, there's an air mattress up there". Franklin nodded.

"Thanks man".

Then Lester stood up and spoke, "So guys we are all here, we are safe for the moment, but I don't want to test that, one person will be on guard at night, food and provisions are limited so make the most of them and only use a gun if you really have to, from what I can tell these guys like noise".

Everyone nodded and Lester continued, "Just keep what you're doing, there is a way out of this guys we just have to stick together".

Everyone nodded and walked off, Lester sat down and continued typing away, Franklin moved into the kitchen to talk to Michael. "What do you think of all this dog, do you think Lester's right"?

Michael sighed and rubbed his eyes, "If it weren't for Lester's quick thinking we would all be dead or zombies by now, but personally I still think we are fucked".

Franklin nodded walked into the hall and reached for his phone, he looked through his contacts, Lamar, his aunt, Infurnus, Tanisha, Nikki, Urshula, Liz and all of his businesses. He didn't know if any of them were still alive, and he couldn't contact them.

Lester sat at his computer screen and rubbed tired eyes, he looked into the kitchen "Amanda, couldn't knock us up a pot of coffee could you, from what I remember you make the best Coffee". Amanda smiled and walked into the kitchen and busied herself with the coffee, then Lester looked at Trevor who was rotating a knife in his hand and called him over.

"Trevor could you go and do what you did last night and video the zombies from a helicopter, see how their behaviour changes during the day"?

Trevor nodded, "yup easy" then he looked at chef, "hey Chef come on were going out".

Chef got up from his chair picked up his assault rifle and carefully they took the cover of the front door and slowly and silently walked out to Trevor's truck and drove off to the air strip on the desert hoping the helicopter would be there.

Franklin quickly put the over back on the door and walked through to the lounge and sat next to Jimmy, who didn't look like he had moved since Franklin arrived. Franklin looked at him and spoke, "scared"?

Jimmy raised his head and spoke, "Dude I'm shitting myself, I mean all it takes is for one of those things to get through those boards and we could all die, Lester said we are safe but there's nowhere safe in this city".

Then a voice behind the two boys spoke, "I guess we will just have to be ready then". Franklin turned around and saw it was Jimmy's sister Tracey who spoke, she smiled, "Hi Franklin, not exactly great conditions to be seeing you huh?"

Franklin shook his head and smiled slightly, he didn't know Tracey as well as he knew Jimmy but he got the joke. The three spent the rest of the day talking, they spoke about sport, business, their childhoods and work, they just wanted something to take their mind off what was going on outside the houses walls. Trevor was out with Chef and Michael and Amanda spoke in the kitchen. Meanwhile Ron was a nervous wreck sitting at the end of the sofa muttering to himself.

 _De Santa house, Los Santos San Andreas 05 June 2014: evening_

Trevor and Chef got back at around eight that night Trevor gave Lester to footage to analyse, Chef grabbed a sniper rifle and went out on watch while Trevor pretty much fell asleep on the sofa.

Dinner was pretty simple, cold cut meat with frozen peas and fries. Lester hardly touched his as he was watching nearly six hours of footage from the helicopter.

Thought the day Franklin and Tracey had been getting on really well, a quick friendship had formed between them and Franklin really liked her, they had a lot in common and had the same sense of humour. When Michael found a movie they could watch, Tracey was laying on her side her hair just tickling his nose, he could smell her shampoo and deodorant. He smiled and resisted the urge to hug her.

After the film everyone went to bed, even Lester who had been sat at the desk all day. Michael and Amanda had their normal room, as did Tracey. Franklin was sharing with Jimmy. Trevor, Chef and Ron had roll mats and were on the lounge floor, and Lester had the sofa bed the De Santa's had bought the year before.

It was around two in the morning when Chef came to Franklins door, "Hey Franklin you up for a watch its only six hours, I've had enough been there for ages" Franklin nodded and pulled on jeans, a t-shirt a coat and a hat and grabbed the silenced sniper off of chef and headed for the roof of the house. As he walked he was in deep thought. 24 hours ago he was a millionaire with a comfy life, now he was fighting for survival with his old friends. If had been a long day and Franklin couldn't see it getting much better.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter, just a side note, I've got a lot of coursework to finish over the next two weeks, so this maybe the last update for a while, I'll try and get one up next weekend or something._

 _De Santa mansion, Los Santos, June 6 2014 6AM_

Franklin sat on the flat roof of the De Santa mansion watching the sunrise. He had a sniper rifle next to him and had been on guard all night, watching out for zombies, it had been a quiet night , he hadn't had to kill any, but he had heard them, moaning and snarling. He had been scared knowing all he had to do was not see one get on the roof and kill him, and everyone else in the house would be dead. There had been a small tower built on the roof, made of a few scaffold pipes (probably obtained by Trevor). With some wood

The sky lit up in a bright shade of orange as the sun made its appearance over the city of Los Santos, Franklin rubbed his tired eyes and leant back against the slanting roof, relaxing slightly for the first time in six hours, at least he could see properly now. He picked up the sniper and scoped through the city. He could see a few but not as many as he thought he would do. He saw a few walking the streets, but saw mainly the ones with advanced abilities running into buildings and down dark alleyways. Franklin put the gun down slowly, deep in thought, there had been loads walking the streets last nights, or at least it sounded like it.

He was broken out of his thought by someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Jimmy standing there, he looked tired and his hair was a mess with dark circles under his eyes, he looked a wreck. He spoke in a quiet raspy voice.

"Hey Franklin, Dad says you can come off duty now, Moms getting breakfast if you want some".

Franklin nodded and stood up and stretched, "sure homie c'mon".

He bent down picked up the sniper rifle and the two men walked to Michael and Amanda's room and went through the window. Franklin headed for Jimmy's room while Jimmy went downstairs. Franklin went through one of his suitcases and found his toothbrush and toothpaste and a towel along with shower gel. He walked towards the bathroom but found it locked, he heard a voice he recognised as Tracey's on the other side of the door, "Won't be long".

Franklin nodded, "cool". He shouted back.

He turned around and heard a slight chuckle, he looked up and saw Michael leaning against the bannister cup of coffee in his hand, "kid you're gonna be waiting a long time".

Franklin shook his head, "nah man it's cool".

Michael laughed again, "Franklin, you be that patient with women you're whole life, you will get far my friend". He laughed again then got a bit more serious, "So how was guard duty last night"?

Franklin shrugged, "It was alright, but I aint doin' it tonight".

Michael shook his head, "Don't worry about that, its Trevor and me tonight, anyway kid get down as soon as you can Amanda won't wait forever".

Franklin nodded. "No worries dog".

Michael went downstairs and Franklin went into Jimmy's room. He picked his phone off the end of his air mattress and turned it on, he had no messages or emails, he had expected this but it was still weird. Since he had become a business man owning lots of company's he had gotten loads of texts and emails, asking him for favours or telling him his cut of profits that month. He went through his contacts list, and three names stuck out to him, his aunt Denise, Tanisha Jackson and his best friend Lamar.

He didn't like his ex Tanisha as a girlfriend anymore but, like Lamar, Franklin and Tanisha had been in the same hood growing up and he wanted to know if she and Lamar were ok. He may of thought of his aunt as crazy but she was the only blood relative he had, and he was concerned for her. He clicked on his aunt's number and tried ringing her, but he knew it was in vain, all he got was a buzz and a message telling him his network was down.

Franklin threw his phone down and rubbed his eyes, he was stressed over what was happening, he was scared and his tiredness didn't help him at all, but he knew it would be a while before he got any sleep today. Then he heard a knock at the door.

He turned around and saw Tracey poking her head in she spoke softly, "Hey Franklin, I'm done in the shower if you want to use it".

Franklin nodded, "Yeah thanks". Tracey smiled and walked out. Franklin grabbed his stuff and walked out of the dark bedroom, he saw Tracey vanish into her room, and smiled slightly when he realised she was dressed only in a towel.

Franklin emerged from the shower, some twenty minutes later in clean fresh clothes and a hat and with freshly cleaned teeth, he felt much better. He jogged down the stairs and walked into the dining room, where he saw Amanda bustling about in the kitchen and everyone else awake. Trevor, Chef and Ron were sat in the lounge on the sofa cleaning their guns, Lester for the first time was not at the table but sat at the breakfast bar with a hot drink and a bowel of what looked like porridge. Michael stood by the window having a cigarette and Jimmy and Tracey were at the table not eating but drinking what looked like green juice.

Amanda smiled when she saw Franklin enter the kitchen, "Morning Franklin, I was wondering where you were, what do you want"?

Franklin shrugged, "just toast is cool".

Amanda nodded and put a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. Franklin looked at her, she acted cheerful but Franklin could tell she was scared, hell they were all scared, well maybe not Trevor, he thought with a slight smile.

A few minutes later Amanda presented two slices of buttery toast in front of him, Franklin smiled and went to sit on the couch. He sat down and Trevor looked up at him. "Hey Franklin, heard you had guard duty last night".

Franklin nodded, "yeah man, it was alright but it's your turn tonight".

Trevor grimaced a little, "yeah me and Mikey".

Franklin smiled and returned to his toast, he was just thinking of going to bed when he heard Lester speak, "Could everyone just gather round here please". Franklin sighed and went to the table and leant against the wall. Once everyone was gathered Lester sat in his usual chair.

"Ok it looks like everyone survived the night", he said in a cheap shot at a joke, but nobody found it funny so Lester cleared his throat and continued. "Well just quickly Chef, Franklin thank you for keeping watch last night, Trevor, Michael you know it's your turn tonight"? He looked at the two men and when they both nodded Lester continued, "Well after dinner yesterday I watched the footage provided by Trevor of the zombie behaviour during the day, and it seems there are less out during the day especially the fast ones, I don't know why, maybe they don't like the sun or they are nocturnal or whatever but it's just the truth". Lester sighed and looked up especially at Franklin Trevor and Michael.

"Ok this is where I need a commitment, I want to help rid Los Santos of these things, and if you want too, I honestly think we have a chance. If you want to help say now". Lester looked around and Franklin stood up straighter and started to speak.

"I wanna do it, Los Santos was my hood growing up and I wanna fight for it, this city aint there's".

Then Trevor started speaking. "Lester if you think we can I'm in, and so are Chef and Ron". The other two nodded and they all looked at Michael.

He looked uncertain but eventually spoke, "if you three are in I am, let's be partners again".

Lester broke out in a big grin, "alright, from now on there's no turning back, lets fight for this city and make it ours again".

Then Chef spoke, "One question, all we got is the guns upstairs, I saw loads of zombies yesterday and looking at what we've all got, we aint gonna have nearly enough, guns of ammo".

Franklin just smiled, "Yo dog I can help you there". Everyone looked at him, "I own a seventy percent share in the Ammunation chain, I get it all for free".

Lester looked at Franklin a smile on his face, "can you get us anything from there".

Franklin nodded, "Yeah homie, you know that store with the range down town"? Everyone nodded, "well what you don't know is that underneath that store, there is a cellar full of shit, pistols, assault rifles, shotguns, any shit you want".

Then Michael spoke, "Frankie, by anything you mean mini-guns and explosives as well".

Franklin nodded, "Yeah sure".

Lester looked at Franklin, "can you get us into that store".

Franklin nodded, "yeah there's a key at my place but I can see if the store owner aint dead yet".

Lester nodded, and Franklin spoke, "Give my phone a signal boost". Lester took Franklins phone and plugged it into one of his laptops, Franklin gave Lester a confused look.

Lester saw it and explained, "The signal boost is a program run through this machine, all I need to do is program it too your phone, sadly it only works when plugged in".

A few minutes later, Lester handed Franklin his phone back and Franklin went through his contacts, found the right store and called it, and to his pleasure and slight surprise, heard it ringing.

It rang once, twice, three times, four, five and six and Franklin was just about to give up until he heard a click, and a voice.

"I don't care who you are or what you want but I'm hanging up now, unless you have access to a plane, or helicopter to get me out of here".

Franklin grinned and spoke, "Sir, this is Mr Clinton owner of Ammunation gun store limited".

The man stuttered and spoke, "Mr Clinton I am so sorry, I didn't know it was you, of course I didn't, it was an unknown number, my name is Gary Williams sir, what can I do for you".

"Alrigh', listen, I need all the guns in your store, I mean all of 'em, for free of course".

"Certainly sir, you are welcome to come down, but I advise you it may not be safe".

"Don't worry about me, I'll be there in a bit, keep the store locked, and when I get there I'll knock three times, then open it up and let us into to store room, if you help us, who knows, I may help you".

"Of course sir, I'll be waiting".

"Alright cool". Franklin hung up and unplugged his phone, and then he saw everyone was looking at him, "guy down there is waiting for us". Then he turned to Trevor and Michael. "You two know where we can get a big ass van because we'll need one". Trevor shrugged but Michael spoke, "There was one at the studios a few days ago, it should still be there, we were meant to be shooting today".

Lester shook his head, "Could be a long shot, I'll hack into the CCTV and see if there's one nearby". Lester typed away on his keyboard and a few minutes later a screen came up he started tapping through different images and eventually he smiled, "Hey Franklin, is this alright it's just outside eclipse towers"?

Franklin peered at the computer screen, "yeah, if we take T's truck that'll be cool".

Lester nodded, "ok so plans, any suggestions"?

Michael spoke, "well Franklin needs to be there, so they will open the store so how about he and Trevor go to the store in his truck and I'll go on foot to get the van"?

Lester nodded, "hmm solid ideas, but Michael I would feel better if you had more cover".

Then Trevor spoke, "No problem", he turned around and shouted, "Chef, you're going with Mikey to get the van and cover his ass, Ron you're with me and Franklin".

Chef and Ron nodded, and Lester clapped his hands together and chuckled slightly, "Alright plan sorted; if this works we'll have guns, equipment, armour, explosives and a ton of ammo". Then he turned serious, "Guys it may be in the day but it's still dangerous, I know it isn't the first time you've faced death but this is new to all of us, take a lot of ammo and some firepower, wear earpieces, and wear armour, you got that"? All three of them nodded, "All right, go and get changed". The three nodded and walked off.

Franklin walked into Jimmy's room and took off his t-shirt and sport pants. He pulled on a special pair of black jeans reinforced with a thin protective lining, then he pulled on thick socks and walking boots, then he pulled on a bullet proof vest and tucked a long sleeve black sweater on top of it. Then he pulled on an armoured jacked with pockets for ammo and knives. Then he looked at the guns and ammo he had bought over stashed in bags. He pulled out a pump action shotgun and then his assault rifle. He picked up ammo for both and slung the guns on his back. Then he pulled out a Pistol.50 and a few clips of ammo then he tucked his earpiece in. He was ready, and then he heard the door opening and saw Jimmy and Tracey coming in.

Jimmy spoke first, "Dude, we all know what you three are doing, and we know why you want to do it, just be careful yeah, you only got here yesterday we don't want to lose you yet".

Franklin smiled, "No worries, homie, me your dad and T, we got this", the two men clapped hands and then Tracey spoke.

"Franklin, Jimmy said it all, but be careful yeah, I only properly met you yesterday but you're a nice guy, don't go getting yourself killed today".

Franklin smiled again, "With T covering my back, aint nobody dying today".

Tracey smiled and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick squeeze then the two De Santa kids walked out. Franklin sighed looked around the room then picked up bags they could put the guns in and walked out.

At the same time Michael was in the walk in closet in his bedroom, he too was wearing armour but underneath a shirt and blue jacket, out of the limited weapons he had he picked an AP pistol, a special carbine rifle and like Franklin a pump shotgun.

As he tucked the pistol into his belt, he felt two arms wrap around him, he knew instantly it was his wife, he smiled and picked her arms off him and turned around, she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head on his shoulder, and then Michael was stunned to see she was crying.

Michael picked her head up and spoke, "Hey why the tears, it's hardly the first time I've done something stupidly dangerous".

Amanda smiled slightly and spoke, "I always worried Michael even when we were split of course I worried, I may have hated you but I still loved you and I didn't want you to die. The tears are because this was never meant to happen again, the bank score was meant to be the last time anything like this happened, I know you didn't lie this is obviously beyond your control, but I've loved not worrying if you will come home with bullets in you or if you will even come home at all".

Michael was stunned, that was one of the most loving things his wife had said to him in a long time, he picked her head up again and kissed her softly, "Look Amanda you're right the bank score was meant to be the last time me, Trevor and Franklin put our lives on the line. But we have to do this, if the government aren't going to do anything we will, and I promise you when this is over we can jet off somewhere hot and sunny for two months, anywhere you want".

Amanda smiled and shook her head, "Michael you don't have to promise me gifts or trips anymore, all you have to say if you love me, and that you'll be home in time for dinner".

Michael smiled, "well if there's an offer like that how can I refuse". Once again he bent down and kissed his wife lovingly. She moaned when the kiss broke, she leant up to him and whispered, "Give those undead bastards hell", then she walked out but not before Michael gave her ass a light slap, to which she giggled lightly.

Downstairs in the lounge, Trevor and his crew were waiting; all Trevor had put on was body armour underneath his white t-shirt and an earpiece. He had picked a heavy pistol, a combat MG and a sawn off shotgun. Ron and Chef had the same except instead of a pistol, Chef had an SMG.

Trevor looked at his two sidekicks and spoke, "Look I know you two are used to me being experienced in any situation we've been in before, like heists and killing the bikers, but killing Zombies is a new one even for me. I'm just saying if you fuck this up, before I go on guard duty tonight I will tie you up by your balls and hang you from the garage, unless of course you have already been ripped apart, got it"?

The two men paled slightly, but the scary thing was they believed him.

Franklin and Michael came downstairs and Lester beckoned the five men back to the table, they all sat down and Lester typed away for a few seconds then looked at the five, "Ok guys you all know what you are doing and what the aims are, but none of you have faced these things before so I'm just going to give you some last minute advice, take a look at this picture". Lester turned the laptop around and showed the five men a picture of a zombie, it looked exactly like the one that attacked him, Franklin noted. It had a sickly look with black skin and a green tinge, red eyes with a solid white pupil; however one thing that stuck out where it's clearly defined muscles which stuck out all over its body. From biceps to abs to hamstrings they were clearly defined and in the picture, its mouth was open and it had sharp, long pointy teeth. Lester started to explain, "Guys this is the fast zombie, they are quick and very strong, they can climb buildings keep up with most people on a bicycle and jump very high. There are a lot of them so be careful, fortunately from what I saw they don't come out as much as during the day, I don't know why maybe they don't like the sun or it kills them but they just don't. However fortunately for all there advanced abilities they don't have good eyesight they rely on their other senses to get around, now take a look at this". He clicked on the laptop once, and a new picture popped up.

It was a different zombie; it had greyer skin and was a lot thinner it had green eyes and bones pretty much sticking out everywhere, in its arms, legs, shoulders and necks. Lester started to speak, "Ok this one is different, it is much slower, can't jump or climb as quickly as the other one, however while the fast ones provide a physical threat these ones are different. They have brilliant eyesight, and based on what Trevor showed me quite clever, the fast ones seem to listen to them and they seem to strategies attacks, if you see one even when the suns up, shoot it because there are probably some fast ones near it. The only way to kill either of the zombies is a head shot; you can shoot them in the chest as much as you want unless the head falls off those things aren't dying".

The five men nodded and Lester clapped his hands together, "Alright, you all know what you're doing, all know how we are doing this, quick and quiet, the less noise we make, fewer zombies we attract, only use shotguns if you absolutely have to, all the rest of your guns all silenced"?

The five men all nodded and Lester smiled slightly, "Good you got bags for all the stuff"? Franklin nodded and Lester nodded back, "Alright I can see you all have earpieces, we've planned all we can, you know what you're doing, let's go".

They all stood up and all high fived each other, they all picked up their guns and walked away from the table, Michel and Chef headed towards the back door, they were going to climb out the back and run to the van. Trevor Franklin and Ron headed for the front door they would head for Trevor's truck parked in the driveway. Lester spoke to them all through their mics, "Ok guys can you all hear me". All five men said yes, "Ok good, just looking through the CCTV outside the house, clear at the front and clear at the bank, ok take the boards off the door". They all took the boards off, "Ok guys this is it, Michael, Chef it doesn't matter if it looks clear you run like hell until you get to the van, I've sent the location to your phone. Trevor, Franklin and Ron you drive as quietly as you can to the store, Franklin ring the guy on the way get him ready to open it, ok guys when you're ready go outside".

Michael and Chef looked at each other, and then Michael held up three fingers and started a countdown.

Three

Two

One

As soon as the last finger went down the two men burst out the door pointed their guns around, and after establishing there were no zombies in the garden started sprinting towards the van.

On the other side of the house the three guys looked at each other Trevor in the middle, Franklin and Ron on either side, Trevor looked at both of them, and they both nodded, Trevor nodded back and started mouthing the numbers,

One

Two

Three

The men barged the door opening and ran for the truck, Trevor in the driver's seat, Franklin in the passenger seat and Ron in the back. Franklin threw the bags in the back and pulled out his pistol, as the truck pulled out of the driveway out of the gate. Almost immediately he saw a zombie, a walker, remembering what Lester said, he immediately shot it in the head. Then he saw Ron shoot one from behind, "Yo Ron nice one homie". Then he looked at Trevor and he nodded:

"Make the call".

Franklin pulled his phone out of his pocket and rang the gun store, hoping against hope it would work, this could be the first thing that could go wrong. Then to his delight he heard it start to ring. A few seconds later it was answered and he heard a familiar voice.

"Mr Clinton"?

"Yeah man, listen I don't know how long this call gonna last so I'm gonna make this quick. I'm gonna be there in a few minutes get ready".

"Yes sir right away".

"Cool", said Franklin and the phone went dead in his ear. Then he clicked his earpiece, "Yo Lester how Chef and Michael doing"?

On the other side of the city, Michael and Chef were still running for the van and Michael was seriously getting tired, he had done no exercise the last six months and was severely unfit, "I am so fucked", he said in between deep breaths.

Chef looked back, "Come on Michael we are nearly there". Michael nodded and dug deep sprinting the last bit to get to the van, so far they had encountered no zombies. Eventually they saw the van, a big plain white buffalo. Michael ran up to the driver's door and smashed the window and got in starting to hotwire it. Then he looked at chef.

"Keep the undead assholes off my back while I hotwire this piece of shit. It's been a while since I've done this". Chef nodded looking around, almost immediately, he saw a walker, he shot it calmly in the head with his pistol. Then he heard a snarl behind him. He turned around and saw a runner heading straight for Michael. "Michael look out", Chef shouted and he started shooting, he hit it in the leg, it fell to the floor slightly and he shot it in the head.

Then finally he heard the vans engine starting. He smiled and jumped into the passenger seat as Michael pulled away. Then he tapped his earpiece, "Lester we got the van heading to the gun store now".

Lester sat back at the house and spoke through a headset to Chef, "Heard you loud and clear Chef". Then he changed the contact on the screen and using the signal booster got through to Franklin.

"Yo Lester what's the word"?

"Michael and Chef have the van; you had better nearly be at the gun store".

"Pullin up now man, talk in a bit".

"Gotcha" said Lester.

Franklin, Trevor and Ron leapt out of the truck, Franklin walked up to the door and knocked, Trevor had his MG ready to shoot and Ron grabbed the bags.

Franklin heard a voice on the other side of the door "Mr Clinton"?

Franklin nodded even though the man couldn't see it, "Yeah man, you gonna leave me out here to get eaten by these things".

Franklin heard a scurrying on the other side of the door and it unlocked and opened, the three men rushed inside and the door shut. The man spoke nervously, "Mr Clinton I don't know what you want but I assure you we have anything you could possibly want".

Trevor turned around before Franklin could speak, he picked the man up and slammed him against the wall, "Listen you stuttering piece of shit", he shouted, "We want it all, we are at war here we want it all". He put the man down, and turned to Franklin, "How do you wanna do this kid, it's your joint".

Franklin looked around, then he pointed to all the stuff on the shelves, "All this shit into the bags". Trevor and Ron nodded, Ron grabbed the armour and shoes off the hooks, while Trevor grabbed all the guns and ammo he could shoving it into bags and Franklin got the explosives and jerry cans of fuel, Trevor finished off by adding more gear such as earpieces, night vision goggles and rebreathers.

This only took a few minutes while the store clerk cowered in the corner, then Franklin heard a voice come through on his earpiece, it was Michael, "Kid we are outside open it up".

Franklin looked around and saw the Clerk, "Open it"

The man stood up shaking, slowly crossing the store, Trevor lost his patience, "Hurry up you useless sack of shit, they could be dying". To emphasize his point, he angrily shoved the man across the room, he went flying into the door head first and slammed to the floor. Trevor went across and picked him up, "Now open it", he said angrily. The man shakily found the key and let them in. Michael and Chef ran in. Michael looked up at Franklin, "None out there yet but we shouldn't hang about".

Franklin nodded and looked at the clerk, "Open the cellar".

The man looked up, "I don't know if I can do that sir, that stuff isn't for sale".

Trevor had, had enough by this point and had wacked him around the head with his pistol, and started shouting, "He's the fucking owner of this store chain you skinny prick, open it up and let us in".

The man stumbled holding the back of his head where a cut had formed, he pulled back a rug (with Trevor pointing a gun at him) and revealed a door which he pulled open like an attic hatch. There was a ladder down there, and after the clerk slid down, four of the men followed, Chef stayed up to keep watch.

The men looked around, they were in a large room stuffed with crates upon crates. The clerk nervously explained, "Most of the crates fit through the hatch but some may not, pistols are at the back, rifles in front of you, shotguns left, explosives, melee weapons, gear ammo and accessories to your left".

The men nodded and Trevor shouted up to Chef, "Hey Chef throw down any bags we have left". Chef threw down a few bags and the men started to examine the crates, then Michael spoke.

"They will fit through the hatch easily let's have a look inside one see what we've got". Trevor came forward and wrenched it open, inside were a few pistols of a few different types, a normal pistol, an AP pistol, a heavy pistol and a combat pistol.

Franklin spoke, "Ron pass these up there you got that".

Ron nodded, "Yeah sure in the crates yeah". Franklin nodded and the other three men walked over to the rifles while Ron started passing up crates. Michael was put on rifle duty, where SMG crates could be passed straight up the other rifles such as the assault rifle, advanced rifle and others had to be put into the bags to be loaded into the shotguns stayed in the crates. Then Franklin and Trevor started loading up the gear, explosives and ammo into some of the last bags left.

It took a long time to load up all they could but by the end they had cleared out most of the storeroom. Then giving the room one last glance Franklin saw a few huge crates at the back, "Hey Michael Trevor let's have a look at this".

The three men walked to the back and didn't have to open the crates to know what was inside them, three miniguns and five RPG's two lock on three non-lock on. There were other crates behind them full of ammo, the three men looked at each other and nodded, they called Ron down to help them and very slowly they got all the ammo and the large guns up to the shop.

The men climbed back to the main floor and the clerk closed the hatch, the shop floor was loaded with guns, it was luckily this store had a shooting range for extra space. The men wiped their brows and Trevor looked at Michael, "Back the van up to the door we can load it without leaving".

Michael nodded and dashed outside, Trevor and Franklin stood with their guns on guard as the back of the van. As soon as the van stopped Franklin and Trevor opened the doors. First to go in were the miniguns and the RPGs, then all the gear, explosives and the shotguns. Then all the ammo for all the guns went in. By this stage the van was very full, they looked around the pistols were left as were the rifles.

Then Franklin's phone rang, it was Lester "Franklin, where are you lot?! You have half an hour until the sun goes down then you are screwed get that van back here". The phone went dead in his ear.

Franklin looked up "Yo Michael get the van back to yours we'll sort this shit, we ain't got time, that was Lester he says you got thirty".

Michael's eyes widened, "Alright see you back home, Chef come on".

Chef looked at Trevor and he nodded and the vans doors were shut and they drove away. Then Franklin looked at Trevor, "Yo T let's get this shit in the truck, can't do nothing else with it". There were four bags left and they were very heavy. They carried them out to the Trevor's truck and dumped them in the back, now there was very little room. Ron jumped in and Trevor and Franklin got in the front, then Franklin felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and it was the clerk, "Mr Clinton can I come with you, I haven't got anything else to do, especially now you have taken all the guns".

Franklin sighed, they really didn't need another mouth to feed, but on the other hand he had mentioned he would help him, "Alright get in, but don't fuck this up".

The clerk nodded, "Thank you sir". He jumped in the back. Trevor looked at Franklin and shook his head, but to Franklin's surprise he didn't complain, and he started the engine.

Franklin pulled his gun out of his pocket ready and waiting for the first zombies to a appear but too his great surprise none appeared for the first couple of streets.

Then he heard Lester's voice in his earpiece, "Lester put your foot down, Franklin, Ron get your guns ready the zombies gave up on the van and are going back for you, there's a lot of them apparently get ready".

"Hearing ya Lester", shouted Trevor, and he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, Franklin picked up his assault rifle and Ron picked up Trevor's MG, they went round the corner and saw them, a solid black wall of zombies, it was nearly dark, if they didn't get back soon they would be swamped and all this effort would be for nothing.

Franklin loaded his gun, waiting he heard Ron load up Trevor's MG and Trevor built up speed. Franklin aimed his gun and waited, as soon as he could see the whites of the runners eyes sprinting towards the truck he started firing, shooting calmly aiming at the heads as much as he could he shot down a few, but as soon as Trevor got anywhere the horde, he stopped shooting and braced himself, as Trevor smashed through the wall of zombies.

Franklin closed his eyes as zombie blood went all over the truck, as soon as he felt it get back to speed he opened his eyes and looked around, he shot two trying to crawl up the hood, and shoved the one off of his door. Then Trevor tapped Franklin on the shoulder, "Franklin take the wheel I'm going to the back want to shoot some undead assholes".

Franklin nodded and as soon as Trevor vaulted into the trucks load space he dived for the driver's seat, and seeing no zombies in front of him put his foot down.

There not being much space in the load space in the truck, Trevor moved cautiously and shouted to Ron, "Hey Ron pass me my MG".

Ron nodded and threw Trevor his gun, Trevor moved to the back of the load space and propped the MG on the tailgate crouching down as he did. He looked through the crosshairs and calmly started shooting at the zombies.

With a good aim, to powerful automatic weapon made easy work of the zombies cutting down ten in a matter of seconds, but Trevor and Franklin were worried, they had about ten minutes before the sun went down completely and then thousands of zombies would come out, and with all the guns they had in the truck they had little ammo for them all.

Trevor saw more runners coming after them and then saw the store clerk cowering near the front of the truck. "Hey store clerk come here".

Nervously the store clerk came forward and Trevor spoke to him, "Are you with us now"?

The clerk nodded "I am"

Trevor smiled, "You want to help us", Trevor said shooting down a few runners as he did so.

The clerk nodded again, "I do".

"Good" said Trevor, and with that he grabbed the clerk by the scruff of the neck and his jeans, and he threw him off the truck. They guys screamed as he landed in the road, "Help us by distracting them", Trevor yelled. Then he turned to Franklin, "Hey Franklin press the big red button by the wheel, it's a little toy I installed".

Before Franklin pressed the button Trevor glanced at the clerk and saw that his plan had worked, the Zombies had all ran for the clerk who had tried to run after the truck trying to tear him apart. They were no longer chasing them, then grabbing his MG, he dived to the floor just as Franklin pressed the button.

As soon as his finger made contact with the button, the truck shot forward travelling at incredible speed, Franklin just about had the steering under control as they shot past the Life Invader office and up to Edwood drive.

As they needed the road entrance, the truck slowed down back to normal and Franklin shouted, "Yo man what the hell was that shit"?

Trevor just smiled, "That kid was pure nitrous, all installed by TP industries".

Franklin shook his head, "T you one crazy ass mother fucker". He said and with that he turned up the road towards Michael's house.

They slowed up near the gate as it opened, Franklin turned in, where they saw Michael and Chef waiting guns in hands. They stopped the truck where it had been that morning and all got out, Franklin Trevor and Ron all got the bags of guns and grabbing their own weapons out the back and clapped hands with Michael and Chef and gratefully opened the door and let themselves in.

As soon as the door was shut, locked and boarded, all five men dropped what they were holding and hugged each other and slapped each other on the back all with huge grins on their face, then Franklin turned to Michael, "The van unloaded"?

Michael nodded, "Yeah I moved our cars out parked them round the side and loaded up the garage with the guns took em all out the crates they are in gun racks and shelves all in the garage some on the floor. Oh and I've put some guns in each room".

Franklin nodded "cool", then all the men moved through to the kitchen.

Immediately Michael was attacked in a hug by his wife, and Jimmy came over and clapped Franklin on the back, "So you did it then"?

Franklin nodded, "Yeah".

While Michael was pretty much shagging his wife in the kitchen, Trevor went to talk to Lester, while Franklin went upstairs to have a shower.

As he walked past Tracey's room he heard her door open and she poked her head out and smiled when she saw Franklin, "You all back then"? She asked half-jokingly.

Franklin nodded, "Yeah just got in, your dads downstairs he'll want to see you".

Tracey nodded, "Yeah sure", she walked out he bedroom and gave Franklin a fleeting hug before going downstairs. Franklins gaze followed her for a moment, then he shook his head and walked into Jimmy's room grabbing his stuff out his bag for a shower.

After a decent shower and changing into a black sweater, black jeans and a backwards cap Franklin walked downstairs and could smell Amanda's cooking his insides ached with hunger, he was starving.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen where some guns were stashed in the corner, and where he saw Jimmy and Tracey watching a movie with the volume turned down, Chop lying by their feet Tracey slowly stroking him Amanda was busying herself in the kitchen and everyone else was around the breakfast bar.

Franklin was beckoned over by Michael who poured him a whiskey, and handed it to him, it was then Franklin realised everyone who had gone out today had one, and Michael raised his, "Well everybody it may only be a small step but a job well done today".

Everyone nodded and raised there glasses and downed the drink. Then Lester spoke, "Yes, yes we all did well today, but it's only the first step in a long process, tomorrow the real work starts now we have the weapons to fight with, relax as much as you can tonight now the fighting starts".

Everyone nodded and Franklin went to sit with Tracey and Jimmy, Trevor fell asleep on the end of the sofa as he was going on duty later, and Michael grabbed a sniper and some ammo and headed for the tower. Franklin sat back and watched the movie with the two De Santa kids. Chop came and sat against his legs, Franklin knew he was bored, he would take him out but he couldn't have done it today it was too dangerous. He gave him a scratch behind the ears and watched to movie which he was glad was not about zombies. He watched the blonde girl sat next to him, he had barely known her but felt like he had known her for ages, they got on well and he wanted to get too know her better.

After another simple dinner of chicken and rice, Franklin was starting to feel tired, he went upstairs and after quickly brushing his teeth he collapsed down on his air mattress, while he was tired , full and felt happy that they had a plan, he still knew it would be the most difficult thing they would ever pull off. He heard a cough which was probably Michael up there on the watch tower, and that scared Franklin, all it took was them to take Michael out and they would all be dead. Franklin yawned and rolled over trying not to think of the zombies lurking outside only a few feet away from him.


End file.
